


weight

by beeps



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Backrubs, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Oblivious Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeps/pseuds/beeps
Summary: "Mikleo, do you want to kiss me?"Mikleo's face turns five shades redder in record speed and Sorey knew that Mikleo was prone to flushing due to his pale skin but this was new and different and/cute/Mikleo burries his face in his hands and Sorey is sad to see his beautiful face go but his answer sets off fireworks on his senses."Heavens yes."





	weight

**Author's Note:**

> Two boys on an inn bed no feet apart bc they very gay

There was something soothing about being near Mikleo, like floating in still waters, or dozing in the tub after a long day. His presence was healing and gentle and understated. It got to the point where Sorey could almost forget he was there, like Mikleo was a mere extension of himself, impossible to separate from his own being. A part of himself that he felt vulnerable without.

And then there were times when he felt like a cold slap of water, simple touches making Sorey feel like a helpless twig in a raging current. It left him gasping for air, drowning in shallow touches and gentle smirks. It felt ridiculous how such seemingly small things left him helpless, frozen outside and boiling inside. A tsunami of conflicting emotions that Sorey had never been equipped to deal with, a lifetime of safety and comfort creating a false sense of security.

It is one such times Sorey currently resides. 

It had been Edna's idea, she had noticed the building tension between his shoulder blades and complained about how it was affecting her even after armitazation. She instructed Sorey to quickly deal with this, it was unbecoming of him to make a lady feel this uncomfortable. Sorey laughed his apologies, ever soft, and asked if anyone could help him, ever innocent. As fast as the words came out a yelp was heard, Edna's umbrella digging into Mikleo's side. Snickers were exchanged to the sacrifice and like nothing, like it was pre-planned, Mikleo was in the inn room, on the bed, with him.

Sorey hadn't thought much of the whole situation right up until Mikleo huffed behind his back, air chuffing his neck, and two slender hands grips his shoulders.

And now Sorey's blood is boiling, his heart is pounding in his head, and his hands feel oddly slick. Why is something so small driving him so on edge? He can't see straight and his thoughts race in every which direction. 

"I mean, it was prudent of Edna to bring up the problem, we've all been noticing your stiffness recently, but did she need be so..." Sorey can feel his hands make some sort of gesture on his upper back, "about it?"

"Sorry you're stuck helping me again." his tongue feels heavy in his mouth but his voice still comes out fine, words feeling wrong but sounding like his own. 

Mikleo stiffens lightly at that, Sorey picking up on pure peripheral awareness of the other, "That's not what I mean." his voice is only slightly annoyed now, replaced with the same softness Sorey is used to, "I don't mind giving you a backrub or two," he punctuates that with a gentle knead to the tense muscles under Sorey's shoulder blade, "she just- she just didn't need to make it sound so dirty!"

Sorey feels his heart crunch and he doesn't know why. He hadn't even noticed any sort of inuendo or insinuation. The suggestion had seemed normal, and it was normal for Mikleo to give him back rubs. They had grown up together, they had bathed together, a simple backrub felt so... insignificant. Sorey in the first place couldn't place where it could be interpreted at 'dirty'.

Sorey can't quite understand so instead he laughs, his face feeling warm and mouth feeling wrong but he knows this song and dance, even if he doesn't have the words right now he knows how to maintain the status quo like he knows breathing.

Not that he feels like he's remembering how to breathe right currently. Still his breath comes out evenly, just feeling slightly wrong to him. All in a emotion he can't quite place.

"Oh well, annoying as she may be you do need to get rid of these knots." And once again Sorey can't think straight because there's a pressure on the tenseness, pushing it, breaking up the buildup softly yet firmly. And the relief, the relief is almost painful and he can't help but let out a sorry groan, or moan, Sorey's not sure other than the sound is involuntary. 

/dirty/

Sorey feels the tension moving to around his chest.

"Is that alright? Or should I go a bit lighter?" Mikleo's voice is thoughtful, fully focused at the task at hand, ever diligent. 

Sorey's voice comes out slightly strained but still appropriate, "You're good." It's not good, Sorey isn't sure he's ever going to be okay again, his face is hot and his ears are ringing.

/dirty/

"Okay, just let me know if I'm going too hard, no point if I only hurt you worse." Mikleo's tone is endearing, scolding gently, just like he always does. "Looks like you did a number on yourself, you know you're supposed to speak up before it gets this bad. We're all here for you there's no point in taking on the burden all alone." A light chuckle, "Especially over a stiff back."

"I wasn't trying to," Sorey grits his teeth silently, refusing to let another sound out as Mikleo releases another muscle from his backs treacherous hold, "I just kinda got distracted and didn't think much of it at first."

Mikleo let's out a sigh drowning in affection, "I swear sometimes I don't think you could survive without me around to look out for you."

Sorey laughs again, "Probably not." he lets out unthinkingly.

'But it's true isn't it.' The tenseness growing in his chest aches at him. If Mikleo wasn't here Sorey doesn't think he would have made it this far. Sorey can't even start to imagine how this would be without Mikleo there. He had left Elysia alone but Mikleo had still been there. He had been ready to have Mikleo leave to keep him safe from malevolence but Mikleo had just shown up with determination and solutions.

"Ugh, I can't get a good angle like this. Is it alright if you lay down?" Mikleo retracts his hands and Sorey feels cold.

Without hesitance Sorey lowers his chest onto the mattress. He turns his head slightly to keep himself from suffocating and straightens out his legs and back as much as he can. The brown blankets are warm against his cheek and he tries to calm down his frayed nerves once more.

To which all efforts are foiled as Mikleo straddles his lower back, his butt placed right above Sorey's tailbone.

"This good?"

Sorry let's out a grunt, not trusting his voice at the moment.

It's not like this isn't anything new to Sorey. They grew up sleeping in the same bed, snuggling together like a pile of sleepy puppies. This was not the first time they have touched butts!

It's just a butt, it's just a butt, it's just a butt, it's just a butt-

It's Mikleo's soft butt.

Mikleo adjusts his bum again, kneading Sorey's lower back in the process. "This is much better." And Mikleo leans forward and there's that pressure between his shoulder blades again and both slender hands get to work.

Sorey's brain short-circuits and before he can think he lets out another embarrassing sound. 

And has Sorey ever mentioned how beautiful Mikleo's hands are? Because they are beautiful and slender and good and good and-

"Wow, you must have really needed this backrub." Mikleo laughs

Sorey wants to die. He wants to disappear. The sounds just came out and they were somewhere between 'hnnghh' and 'aahhnnhh' and a 'myahn'. And none of them were appropriate and all of them were-

/dirty/

It had just felt so good and Mikleo's have knew how to touch him, how to soothe him, just right and it was-

/dirty/

Heat blossoms in his chest, on his face, and under his stomach. Where Mikleo is sitting burns. 

Sorey beyond all comphrension manages to let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry about that." His voice is definitely a little shaky now but it seems Mikleo pays it no mind

"It's alright, just never heard you make those sounds before," If the ground could open up and eat Sorry alive right now that would be great, "it was kinda..." dumb, stupid, embarrassing, creepy, gross? "...cute."

At that Sorey gets up, "Cute!?" Mikleo topples backwards a bit before finding some balance on Sorey's lower legs. Sorey is on his forearms, mid section twisted to look at the other boy.

Mikleo's face is covered by his hand, eyes anywhere but his.

"I mean yeah," Behind that slender hand Sorey sees red skin. White skin with blotches of red. Soft looking hair. A lip that he knows is slightly curved, desperately trying to twitch down. "Not that, um, not that I'm saying you're not h-handsome-" flustered words cracking out of Mikleo's composure kiss Sorey's ears making his heart twist into itself more. "-not that I'm trying to say you're handsome!" Mikleo buries his face into his hands, hands that are not on his back anymore, not soothing his weariness aware, not sending Sorey out of his right mind.

Despite Mikleo being on his legs Sorey feels cold. He needs him closer.

"God damnit Sorey you get what I mean right?"

"No I honestly don't." And Sorey's green eyes are earnest and startled and his everything is on fire and he can't breathe because Mikleo finally looks back at him and he knows he's spoiled the mood, ruined the status quo that he hadn't realized was so fragile. They're both staring at each other and lost and scared. Sorey doesn't know this part of their relationship and he's scared.

Mikleo breaks eye contact first and grabs a pillow to throw at the other. "Geez! Nevermind, you're just going to hurt your back more in that position! Just let me finish this backrub already" And he pushes Sorey back down and Sorry feels like crying.

He doesn't understand.

He feels rejected.

Rejected for what he couldn't tell you. He doesn't even know why he's all a mess right now other than it's Mikleo's fault and he won't explain it to him.

But Mikleo is right, that position earlier had hurt. But also those damned beautiful hands are on him again and Mikleo had called him cute earlier and maybe handsome and he was nervous he'd make those stupid sounds again but Mikleo didn't make fun of him for it he had said he was-

/cute/

Would he get called cute again if he made those embarrassing sounds again?

Would Mikleo touch him more or less?

Which did he want?

Two thumbs press into soreness. They knead small circles.

Sorey feels his ears burn.

The ball of Mikleo's hands push up, moving the tension.

Sorey feels goosebumps on his arms.

Theres a pop as the calcium buildup starts to break.

It hurts.

It feels really good.

Sorey wants Mikleo to stop.

Sorey needs Mikleo to continue.

He bites the inside of his cheek, an barely audible whimper getting trapped behind his lips.

Mikleo's hands are warm.

Sorey is drowning.

Below his stomach is warm.

His heart hurts.

To moan or not to moan.

Trust Mikleo, leave himself naked, take off the last layer between them 

Protect himself, keep the safety blanket he loves, that he needs, not now maybe never.

/dirty/

/cute/

And as Sorey opens his treacherous mouth, the worst noise comes out.

A weak sob.

A hiccup accompanied by wet tears.

Sorey doesn't understand.

As soon as the sound escapes Mikleo's hands are gone and it's relief but it's horrible. "S-sorey?" Mikleo is frayed, tone scared. He removes his whole body from the scene.

Sorey hasn't cried like this in years.

"Did I hurt you that bad?" Guilt feverishly takes hold of the other boy, hands hovering afraid of giving the comfort they dream for.

Mikleo had always been the crybaby growing up. Sure Sorey had had his fair share of tears as a child but especially in their earlier years Mikleo had had a hard time, panic attacks and terrible dreams of fire.

Sorey had sworn to always protect him. 

Mikleo hadn't cried in years either. Finding a stability in their early adolescence. Sorey had cried more but more because he always wore his feelings on his sleeve. 

When had he stopped doing that?

Was it when the threat of malovence made him carefully curate his reactions?

Was it when he had snapped at Mikleo under Ladylake, afraid for his one and only?

Was it when Mikleo's touch had started to burn peculiarly?

The weeping took hold of him.

"Sorey!" Mikleo is now shaking his shoulder, panic ruling his actions and Mikleo is looking down at him and there's that same calming stream, purple eyes soothing nerves.

Yet it doesn't help; the soothing, the comfort, the calm, the peace, compound in his chest into an extreme flood of fondness.

"M-mikleooo..." Sorry crushes his body to his most important. He rubs his face into Mikleo's firm chest. He tries to catch his breath but all he gets is a mouthful of Mikleo's scent.

"I-it's okay Sorey!" Mikleo's arms flail, unsure where to put them as Sorey squeezes tighter. "Don't worry I can fix this!" A soft blue light begins to glow on the other side of Sorey's eyelids.

Sorry shakes his head, getting more tears and snot on Mikleo's shirt. "m not hurt" he sobs out.

"Okay," Mikleo's tone is high and his chest is soft and firm and sweet, "okay, okay, okay, um" Mikleo gently places his hands on Sorey's shoulders, "...okay"

Mikleo hugs Sorey back and it's good and right and hot and too much. 

Sorey doesn't want to be dirty.

But he may want to be dirty with Mikleo, like the times they would walk home laughing and covered in mud and grime from exploring. Secrets that only the two of them share.

Sorey doesn't want to be cute.

Except when Mikleo says he is and then he feels like the most precious person in existence because how could someone as perfect as Mikleo think he's cute.

He doesn't want to be touched.

But he doesn't want to be let go.

"M-mikleooo..."

"It's okay Sorey, I've got you."

Mikleo is rubbing his back from the embrace and it's perfect and soothing.

"Mikleo I think something is wrong with me."

"It's alright, we'll figure it out together okay?" 

"Are you sure?"

A soft laugh, "When haven't I been here for you. No matter what we'll figure it out together."

A swell makes Sorey hurt more, in desperate need of something he can't find.

The touch is good, the hug is too much, but Sorey burns for something else. Something-

Mikleo leans down and a gentle touch hits the top of Sorey's head.

Soft, so soft.

And like nothing his feelings break the surface tension, flooding his mind, drowning everything but a solitary thought 

/I want/

He looks up, eyes still watery but full of desire.

"More."

The heat in his heart expands contaminating his brain.

/want/

Mikleo is startled, wide purple eyes meeting a heady gaze.

"Mor- What?"

"Please Mikleo-" Sorey's hands grip at Mikleo's shirt helplessly. Pulling and losing their grip with hands too sweaty, fingers not enclosed around what they want.

/want/

Hot breath meet each other, mixing together toxically, a sweet poison overtaking Sorey. Irresistible like Mikleo's ice cream desserts.

"I don't-" Mikleo is magnetized closer. Soft lips being bitten, a fresh sheen of saliva, "I'm-" His eyes shoot to Sorey's mouth, to his lips. Purple eyes shake and blur, ".. more what?"

"Please." The heat is desperate and fragile and the want is overpowering but his brain is catching up with his mouth. His words were shaky, a last plea before this whole outburst is laughed off as just Sorey being stressed, as something to be disregarded.

A last plea before it's too late.

"Kiss me, Mikleo."

And like a wave reaching it's crescent everything comes crashing down.

Neither boy knows how but the next second their lips are crashing against each other. There's a clank of teeth, a tsk, and more, more pressure, more angles, more contact.

Sorey is pushed back onto the bed, his mind blank to everything but the searing white heat of Mikleo. Mikleo has Sorey between his legs, between his arms, hand desperately holding the others cheek.

There a tilt and a tingle and Sorey can't breathe but it feels so good-

/dirty/

His lips are bruising with the force and his teeth hurt from where they slammed together earlier but it's what he-

/want/

Sorey let's out a soft moan and-

/cute/

His fingers are in Mikleo's soft hair, and it's so soft, Sorey knows that but not in this context. 

It's like reading an old book again after many years and understanding it much differently.

This is the same Mikleo he grew up with, the same one he played in mud with and got in trouble with, the Mikleo they makes him feel safe, the Mikleo that's like his own arm.

This is the Mikleo that boils him from the inside out, the Mikleo that puts him in a fever he can't describe. 

It's figuring out you love something for a completely new and unexpected reason.

It's too good.

Sorey never wants to stop kissing Mikleo.

Which is a shame before Mikleo separates their lips like a traitor and it's too cold without the contact, too empty.

"More." The fever speaks.

Mikleo descends once more, unable to refuse the boy underneath him.

It's a new song and dance and they both want to learn it quickly. 

Maybe a bit too quickly.

Mikleo separates again and Sorey chases, hungry. 

"Sore-" a kiss, "he-" so soft, "Just-" more-

"Hold on Sorey-" And Sorey freezes, cold regret shooting through his veins. 

Sorey's heart constrains.

Mikleo's mouth opens.

And his breath is heavy, desperately trying to catch up with the recent series of events.

"I just-" more labored breathing and Sorey needs to not get distracted by it, that he's the one made Mikleo like that.

"You were-" A strained confusion, Mikleo grabs his bangs out of his face, gripping with frustration.

"I mean- uh- what does this have to do with-" Mikleo stumbles over his words, "You were just crying a minute ago and then we were," he makes a vague hand gesture, "you know and-" and a hiccup brings reality to it's knees.

Sorey is to Mikleo before he can think, "I'm sorry Mikleo! I'll never do it again- I'm sor-!"

"No!" Mikleo's leaned closer and urgency pains his features. "No I didn't mean it like that!". "I'm just- I'm scared too.." His voice becomes small, like he might disappear.

Sorey never wants Mikleo to be that small. Mikleo is hiding his face in his hands, shrinking away from him. He wants to show Mikleo to the world, the thought of the boy being invisible to others paining him since they were young. He's just so damn proud of the boy in front of him. He just loves the boy in front of him so much. Mikleo is an existence larger than life to Sorey.

Mikleo takes some heavy breathes, trying to refocus himself, "Sorey, something's wrong with me too." 

"I mean something has been wrong for a long time and-" He starts moving his hands, still not looking at Sorey.

"You never seemed like-" He clenches his pants, frustration at his thoughts.

"So I just kept it to myself because-" He curls up even more, winding a coil too tight.

"You're too important." He looks at Sorey finally. 

"And I never wanted to hurt you so" Eyes wet and heart bare.

"But then you asked me too-" He looks away again, touches his lips.

"But you were crying- is this really the right thing for me to do, am I just taking advantage of you?" Mikleo takes some deep breathes again, trying to subside the panic and the confession.

"I'm so confused." He lets out weakly and a bit lamely. Sorey's whole body stiffens at the sniffle he hears.

"Okay, okay, wait." Sorey panics, hands fluttering to Mikleo's side, gently patting his shoulder and hair. His brain tries to catch up to Mikleo's words but first things first and that's that and snifflong Mikleo is no good. He steadies himself and grasps Mikleo's pale hand. "I'm confused too but let's just- simplify this maybe?"

Mikleo sniffs again and nods, wrapping his fingers around Sorey's shyly. It's maddeningly sweet and another sunburst of affection aches Sorey's chest, when have they been so shy with each other? It's new but it also blooms a giddy feeling inside him. He loves discovering new things and he's just realized that he really wants to discover new things about Mikleo. Discover everything.

He squeezes Mikleo's fingers tight and thinks about how he wants to explain this. His face flushes as he looks at Mikleo's face for answers. There he is, sulky and holding his hand, fingers gingerly touching his lips. The same lips that Sorey was touching earlier. The lips are different now, they're redder and shine from the inns lamp, slightly damp and Sorey has never really thought much about Mikleo's lip dampness before but now it's a mystery he needs to investigate. He feels pressure in his skull and before he can think he says, "Mikleo, do you want to kiss me?"

Mikleo's face turns five shades redder in record speed and Sorey knew that Mikleo was prone to flushing due to his pale skin but this was new and different and

/cute/

Mikleo burries his face in his hands and Sorey is sad to see his beautiful face go but his answer sets off fireworks on his senses.

"Heavens yes." Mikleo muffles, bashful misery echoing from his hands. He opens two fingers revealing a single purple eye, peeping at Sorey.

Sorey wants to kiss his stupid cute face and all the red on it. He also wants Mikleo to kiss him and stare at him with those eyes so Sorey can study them more in depth, see how each gaze makes his body burn. It's really all too simple and Sorey doesn't know why he was so scared before, but he also knows how scared Mikleo must feel now.

He grabs Mikleo's hands again, freeing his face from it's prison. "And I really want to kiss you too, more than I ever realized."

"Oh." Mikleo mouth shapes an 'O' and Sorey doesn't know how much longer he can resist the magnetization he has to it. Mikleo looks down at their combined hands, "...oh." and a slight laugh of breath comes out, "I've been a fool." He chides himself. Sorey wants to say no more of a fool than he's been but his brain is stuck on other priorities.

"So should we?" he let's out, slightly pulling Mikleo closer, face inching, "You know, kiss?" He breathes and he feels his breath bounce back at him, hot air hitting his nose and cheeks.

Mikleo's face meets his and a grin warms his face, just as eager as Sorey always is, always ready to learn and explore with him."Yea, I think we should." 

And so they did. A lot.


End file.
